kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|lenalee=Welcome to LA's talkpage...There are a few rules in this talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying Thank you for your attention.....}} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|christmas=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 ---- ---- ---- Who is this Infernalsky user? Roxas4life 10:05, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Look at his edits... Roxas4life 10:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Xion is definetely not a member of Org XIII... Roxas4life So, if you know so much about archiving, then tell me what it is and how I can voice my opinion without censorhsip on this site. Key of Destiny 16:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) What if there is no current page because all that's been said before is on an archived page? Do I make a new talk page topic? Key of Destiny 22:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking about pages that already have talk pages, but those talk pages have been archived. Do I start a whole new talk page? Key of Destiny 22:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Key of Destiny 22:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Parodies 21:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Just letting you know i'm ready for those other parody names.}} 21:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC)|normal=It's all right. Moves Like Demyx currently in progress.}} Hello (again for many times...) Hi LA 08:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hello again. How're you doing? I've tried out almost or that's what I think. Anything else I should get familiar with before I take on editing?}} 08:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Hey LA. What other colours can I use? Is there a list or something? EDIT: Thanks for everything LA. The snow looks so nice. And one more thing. What other fonts can we use on keyhole? Could you please send me a list? EDIT: Huh. That's simple. I should have figured.}} 10:54, December 14, 2011 (UTC)|gsalvation=Hello. How're you? Just wanted to show you my new talk bubble. And also, I have been looking for new users but can't find any who have not been welcomed already. And those whom I welcomed, it seems that they don't need anything? Anyway, how're you doing? EDIT: WOW. I didn't notice you had so many edits. And you joined this year in April. Well keep it up.}} 09:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Hey LA. Did you edit the forums? Is this a new category there, Betwixt And Between? What for? EDIT: Got it.}} 10:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC)|hooded=Oops. I thought they would be under enemies. What should I do now? Should I remove it? EDIT: I nominated another one. Is this one ok? EDIT: Alright. By the way, your nomination is pretty good too. I really liked it but I didn't vote because I wanted to nominate.}} 10:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hey. Just wanted to ask that if someone has welcomed a new user with a welcome template only and not with a TB. Can I welcome him with TB or not? I mean someone would not mind it, would he?}} Thank you and sorry. Poy26 Tis the season! 00:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC)}} ... Teenbat 02:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) HI I AM NOHEARTVERSED WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND LEGENDAQUA AND TO LET YOU KNOW I WILL ADD SOME OF MY STRADEGY ON THE BOSSES I BEAT WHEN I FIGHT THEM AND TAKE NOTES AND WILL YOU HAVE ROXASXION1314 BE OUR FRIENDS TOO AND HAVE HIM CHAT WITH ME EHEN POSSIBLE PS CHECK UOT MY PAGE PLEASE BECAUSE SOME BUG WILL NOT LET ME EDIT AND DO SOME CHANGES NOHEARTVERSED 21:32, December 16, 2011 (UTC) NOHEARTVERSED NOHEARTVERSED 21:32, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Fresh Potatoes for sale, $0.99 a bag! 23:00, December 18, 2011 (UTC)}} Hello Hi I'm new and I'am proud to meet you Moogles!